Unfortunate Soul
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is miserable living with his cousin ubtil he meets Illyana a Goth chick but she's a vampire and changes him for the worse. It's up to Shrek and the others to save Snowg from himself
1. One Little Bite

Unfortunate Soul

Ch 1

Snowgre was thinking about why he was angry as he snow boarded down a steep hill.

It had been a few weeks since he'd moved into the swamp to live with his cousin Shrek and his family.

But he hated it. He couldn't play his electric guitar and had to listen to his heavy metal on his Ixy-Pod MP3 player.

It was like they were estranged.

The furry bodied seventeen year old was slender for an ogre kid with light blue skin, jade coloured eyes and had a vurning desire to be a rock god.

It was something Shrek couldn't understand.

He then fell iff the board and towards the forest far from where the swamp was.

He then saw a cave and walked into it.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" he said as he looked around.

Glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows.

They belonged to a pale skinned teen with mutli coloured hair, black lips and fangs.

"_At last ogre blood to feed on!_

_That's what makes me powerful!_

_But he doesn't look like the other ones in the forest." _She thought as she came out from the shadows.

She was wearing a black dress.

Snowgre saw her behind him and turned around to see her.

"Hey sorry to bother you. I'm Snowgre by the way.

I'm new here but my cousin hates me and wants me to be like him." The ogre teen told her.

"I'm Illyana. I've been living here as long as I can remember.

What would you say if I gave you the power to follow your dreams so that your cousin wouldn't mind?" she told him.

"Sure do it!" Snowgre replied as he felt her fangs in his neck as they made a smakk incision in there.

"Good. It's so tasty!" she whispered as she healed the cut.

"What was that you did? It made me feel funny." Snowgre said as he walked out of there.

Illyana cackled as she watched him walk out of there…

Shrek was angry as Snowgre walked in through the front door.

"Where you've been young man? We've been waiting for over three hours and it's past dinner time!" he telled at the teen.

"Bite me loser.

I was just out snow boarding, one of the many things you hate about me!" Snowgre snapped as he went into his room and slammed the door.

Fiona was surprised by that as well as Shrek but Snowgre was more amazed by what had happened.

"That's weird. I've never had the guts before to tell him that.

It must... be what that chick in the cave did to my neck." he thought as he fell asleep on the bed.

Illyana watched him in bat form as she flew away from the swamp.

"Soon you'll be mine and nothing will stop me!" she cackled flying off...


	2. Changes

Unfortunate Soul

Ch 2

Illyana smiled as she entered Duloc High in her normal pale skinned form.

Being a vampire meant the sub hurt her but she was immune to it thanks to the blood she'd taken from Snowgre.

"Soon his soul will be mine and he'll be drawn into the darkness forever!

Nobody can save him, not even his cousin!" she said smiling revealing her fangs.

Fiona was worried for Snowgre. He'd changed somehow.

His angsty attitude had gotten more intense. He started wearing black clothes along with black sun glasses.

Also he had no reflection in mirrors.

He'd also skipped meals except for breakfast.

"Morning Fiona. What's for breakfast?" the teen said in a goth like drawl.

That tone bugged her.

"We're having pan cakes. Snowgre are you alright?

I've noticed… these changes in you and it's freaking both Shrek and me out." She answered.

"Nothing's wrong with me!

I'm glad he notices, that way he'll respect me instead of treating me like a loser!" he snarled as he pinned her to the wall.

His mouth was open and fangs revealed themselves and his eyes glowed with orange light.

"Snowg stop it!

L-Let her go!" Shrek said nervous.

"Make me!

Oh wait you can't!" Snowgre replied cackling as he let her go.

Shrek saw something that made his worry rise.

On his teenage cousin's neck was a bite mark in the shape of a winged devil.

"_Oh no! He was bitten by a vampire, one clan that feeds on our kind's blood and through it makes their victims their protégés._

_I should've seen this sooner so I could help him._

_He must've been bitten in that cave he found._

_I'd better check it out." _He thought as he watched Snowgre leave for school.

Fiona wondered what was wrong with her husband.

"I know what's wrong with him.

He was bitten by a very special kind of vampire, the Ogrias clan.

They feed on ogre blood to stay alive unlike normal ones they become immune to the sun from it.

Only…. They feed on young ogre blood like teens.

I think there was one in that cave Snowgre was in.

He has this winged devil mark on his neck, that's how I know he was bitten by one." He explained.

"Isn't there a way to help Snowgre like sticking a stake into the vampire's heart?" Fiona asked him.

"No there's only one way, the victim can defeat it if he uses Love for somebody.

That's the only way." Shrek answered her.

Mikaz watched as Snowgre joined him in the canteen.

He watched as his friend had a lot of food on his tray along with Pepsi.

"Wow dude you must be seriously hungry if you're gonna eat that.

What did your cousin say about the rock band thing?" Mikaz said.

At the mention of his cousin, Snowgre tensed up.

"I... didn't tell him Mikaz.

He doesn't care anyway." Snowgre answered as he wolfed down the burger he had in his hands.

He stopped as Illyana entered the room.

"Excuse me." Snowgre told him walking towards her.

Other kids stared at her as she walked past and a bully tripped her up.

"Look at the Goth chick! She thinks she's a vampire!" he cackled as the other kids cackled at her as he picked on Mikaz too.

Snowgre growled angrily as he felt a weird feeling rush through him and the winged devil mark throbbed on his neck as it glowed with orange light.

"Leave them alone!" hge growled lunging at the bully with glowing orange eyes and sharp fangs.

Mikaz watched as his best friend sent the bully flying through the doors into the trophy case

"Anyone else want to make fun?" he said.

The rest of the student body shook their heads nervously and went back to eating.

Mikaz watched as his friend's eyes went back to normal and he calmed down.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked Mikaz.

"N-Nothing dude. Don't you remember what just happened? You took care of that bully kid who was picking on me and the new kid." Mikaz answered him.

"Mikaz I... don't remember but I think you should lay off the chlli. It's making you odd." Snowgre told him walking off.

Mikaz sighed as he followed him to the Band room so they could rehearse.

The Battle of the Bands was coming up in school and Snowgre and Mikaz were entering as a heavy metal band.

Illyana listened in on their rehearsal.

"Mmm... not bad." she thought as she left.

Mikaz was worried as he played the bass guitar while Snowgre was singing and playing an electric guitar.

Something wasn't right and it had something to do with that new girl...


	3. Calling in Help

Unfortunate Soul

Ch 3

Snowgre sighed as he walked through the front door of the swamp house.

He noticed Fiona in the kitchen but Shrek was gone.

"He…. Went out for a while. He'll be back later." She told him.

An evil smile crossed the ogre teen's face.

"_I wonder why he went out?_

_Maybe it… was to do with that weird dream I had last night." _He thought as he strummed guitar strings.

Shrek smiled as he appeared in the mortal world in America at SGM college.

It was where his two human friends were studying.

Carley was studying Music there and trying to become a powerful musician.

Leah was studying computer animation.

He knew Snowgre would listen to them especially Carley since he and her shared the same passion for music.

He walked into the dorm room they were sharing.

He saw somebody asleep on one bed.

It was Leah while Carley was listening to hard rock music on headphones.

"Hey guys I need your help.

It's… Snowgre." He said.

Carley took off her head phones seeing him there and hugged him.

Leah smiled waking up.

It'd been a while since they last had been in Duloc.

"What's wrong with Snowgre? He hasn't been that much trouble in a few weeks, has he?" she asked him.

"He and I… haven't been getting along.

He wants to be a rock god and I don't understand that.

Last night he… was bitten by a vampire teen in some cave.

She's now immune to the sun thanks to Snowg's blood and he has been weird ever since then.

I… was thinking you guys could help especially you Carley." Shrek answered.

"Why me?" Carley asked nervous.

"It's because you both want to be musicians badly. I thought maybe music might snap him out of the spell." Shrek told her.

Leah was thinking as the portal to Duloc appeared.

"_How could he get bitten by a vampire?_

_Even one that can't die from sunlight now she took a bite out of Snowgre?_

_Anything can happen in Duloc I guess." _She thought as they entered the portal and it vanished.

Illyana watched as the portal opened and saw Shrek followed by two humans.

"This is odd.

He brought them here… to stop me.

Wait!

One of those humans has an aura of an ogre, the one with glasses!

She shall be mine!" she told herself watching her prey walk off.

Snowgre was listening to Tenacious D on his head phones.

Fiona then saw Shrek come in through the front door followed by Carley and Leah.

"Hey guys! What're you doing here?" she said hugging them.

"We came to help Snowgre." Leah answered her.

Snowgre then saw Illyana fly into his rom.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"We don't have much time.

Listen to me. I want you to bring that short haired human with you to my cave as soon as everybody's asleep, okay?" she told him.

He nodded in reply.

"Good don't let me down or you'll never be a rock god." she replied flying off.

As the moon rose, his teeth became fangs and his eyes glowed with orange light.

He then went to do her bidding.

He dragged Carley from Leah's waist and out of bed and brought her to the cave.

Illyana snarled softly in delight.

"Have I pleased you Mistress?" he asked in a trance like voice.

"Yes you have." Illyana answered as she sank her fangs into Carley's neck.

She groaned in happiness at the taste of the teen's blood and aura.

Before dawn, Snowgre brought her back to the swamp before everybody woke up and noticed he was gone.

Leah was nervous seeing the dark red winged devil bite on her friend's neck.

She had to get Shrek.

He was in the kitchen.

"Leah what's wrong?" he asked hearing the worry in her voice.

"It's Carley. That vampire freak bit her too.

I'm nervous." she told him.

Fear rushed through his veins hearing that as he saw the other teen walk into the kitchen.

She looked okay.

"She has the bite mark but why isn't she acting rude or looking like a vampire teen?" Fiona asked them after they'd explained.

"We... don't know. Maybe her heart was too pure for the vampire mojo to work properly on her." Leah said.

Shrek agreed with her hoping it was true.

Snowgre was confused as well as Illyana.

"Why isn't she being all dark and emoey like I am?

Are you sure you bit her?" Snowgre said.

"Yes I did bite her in the neck.

I don't understand! She should be vampire like by now and hating her friends!" she replied.

She then realised something.

"Maybe she will be like us just not as a human." she thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Snowgre asked.

"I sense ogre blood in her but in order for my bite to take effect, she's got to be ogre." Illyana told him.

"How're we going to do it?" he asked curious.

"By making her reveal her true form!" Illyana replied angrily.

Snowgre understood as he went to do her bidding.

She hoped it wouldn't take long...


	4. Free Person

Unfortunate Soul

Ch 4

Snowgre sighed as he and the others ate breakfast.

He had a feeling Leah's friend would reveal herself but only in extreme situations like somebody being in danger.

"_Or anger._

_I heard from my cousin how fiery she can be." _He thought.

Illyana was watching them, seeing what Carley cared about most.

She realised that it was Leah and Snowgre's cousin she cared about.

"This'll be a piece of cake.

Soon that good hearted kid will be like Snowgre, a servant." She thought.

Fiona and the others were keeping a close eye on Carley.

Especially Leah.

They hadn't told her about being bitten by Illyana yet.

But as the moon rose, Illyana sent Leah flying and grabbed her.

"Hello." Illyana said smiling.

"Y-You must be the chick that bit Snowgre.

You hurt him." Carley told her.

"No child I didn't.

I'm just helping him be free.

I know you are mine. I bit you but the mojo won't work because you won't transform.

Don't you care what happens to her?

She is your friend, right?" Illyana chuckled.

"Illyana…. Maybe we're going too far!" Snowgre said.

"Shut up!

Don't you want to be a rock god with girls kissing your feet?

Then do as I say!" the vampire teen yelled.

"_So that's how she bit him!_

_By promising him she'd help him._

_But Snowgre spoke up there for Carley._

_Maybe… he's fighting the power of her bite." _Shrek thought as he saw Carley's body tremble.

"Wait you don't have to do this!" Fiona said as Snow joined her.

"You guys don't understand. If I… don't, then she'll hurt Leah.

I…. Can't let her be hurt.

She's the only one who likes me as I am.

I would rather give up my soul than let her die!" she replied.

Leah and the others were shocked by that but then they saw her clutch her neck as beams shot from Illyana's eyes.

"What?

Why is your soul not mine?" she screamed.

"Because I'm not your slave anymore!" Carley replied as they saw her neck.

The winged devil mark was gone..

"How can that be?" Illyana asked shocked.

"She used... her Love for Leah to break the spell.

Now we've gotta free Snowg!" Shrek told them but suddenly Illyana and Snowgre disappeared.

Fiona saw great sadness in Shrek's eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll free him." Carley reassured him nervous.

He sighed at that.

Later that night Leah and Carley were lying in each other's arms in bed.

"I'm glad you're not a servant of darkness.

I know it was hard having to fight Illyana with her arms around my throat." she said hearing soft crying come from her friend.

"I-It was.

I was afraid to fight because she would hurt you and I... would be alone again without you." she told her.

Leah understood as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I know how you feel.

I ... would be the same if you died or got hurt.

We were meant to be together.

I will always be there in your heart." Leah told her as they kissed.

Suddenly their chakra merged together and became a fiery dragon.

Fiona smiled at that.

It made her feel the way she was when she was with Snow.

"Hey there." she whispered as they stopped and their chakra returned to normal.

But Illyana wanted Snowgre to use his chakra in the nether world.

"Why is this important?" he asked her.

"You'll see!" she cackled as something awoke with an earth shattering roar.

"Behold the Vampiris Dragon Emperor!" she told him...


End file.
